Sacrifice
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: Serena gives it all up for Nate, right before he gives up on their relationship. Will she get him back or finally move on?


Serena van der Woodsen pulled her boyfriend, Nate Archibald, into her father's study. "Hey daddy, you wanted to talk to Nate and me?"

William van der Woodsen stood up, his blonde hair gleaming from the light. "Yes, I would like to speak about your relationship. Would that be uncomfortable for you, Mr. Archibald?"

"Please call me Nate, sir. Its no problem." Nate said, feeling uneasy. There was something odd about the circumstances and he really needed to talk to Serena.

"Now I understand you and Mr. Archibald are getting serious." William continued, not calling Nate by his preferred name. "I would like to see your relationship progress further."

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked, confused. She had thought her dad thought very well of Nate. Guess not.

"No offense intended, Mr. Archibald, but you are not suitable for my daughter." He uncorked the bottle of red wine on his desk, sloshing some into a wine glass and raising it to his lips. "Your family has gone through ordeals that would not look good with mine."

"Daddy, I love Nate. You can't do this." Serena protested, squeezing Nate's hand.

"Actually Serena-" The golden haired boy attempted to say, but was cut off by his bubbly girlfriend.

"This isn't fair. You can't choose who I decide to date!"

"Very well then. I offer you a choice Serena. Your family or your beloved beau."

She stared at him, mouth agape. "You're making me choose between my family or Nate?"

William nodded, settling back in his chair. "Your call."

"I can't believe this!" Serena ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. She spotted a suitcase next to her father and gasped. "You already packed for me?"

"Just in case." He sipped at his wine, glancing over at Nate, who seemed shell shocked. "Make the right decision Serena. Break up with him."

"Don't talk to him like he's not there!" She cried, reaching for the leather suitcase. "I'm leaving!"

"Keep in mind, if you leave with him, you will no longer be my daughter." William said, glaring at Serena. "I don't care if you're starving to death, I won't take you in."

Serena glanced at Nate, taking a breath. "Come on Nate, let's get out of here." She pulled at his hand, her other hand clutching her one suitcase.

"Serena...wait." He tried to protest, but she had already pulled him out of the house.

"Its fine Nate. I love you and we'll never have to see my dad again." She murmured, leaning forward to kiss him, only to end up meeting his cheek.

"No, listen Serena. I wanted to do this earlier, but you never gave me a chance." He shuffled awkwardly, his hands hanging loose at his sides. "I want to break up. I'm sorry."

He walked away, leaving her there, stunned. She had just given up her family for him and he broke up with her not even half an hour later. Serena turned her head back to look at the house, surprised to see her father standing there, arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. Not knowing what to do, she flipped open her phone, pressing speed dial 2.

"Hello? Dan? Can you come pick me up from my house?"

--

Serena dropped her suitcase on the ground, falling onto Dan's bed. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here."

Dan nodded understandingly. "That's what friends are for." Even though this particular friend had been in love with her for the longest time. "Want to tell me what happened?"

She shrugged, tears pricking her eyes. "I gave it all up for Nate and Nate gave me up. There's nothing more to say."

Stupid Nate. Asshole. "Nate doesn't deserve you." Dan found himself saying, one hand on Serena's shoulder. "You're so much better than him."

She looked down, sighing. "But I love him so much and he just.."

His shoulders sagged, realizing she would not be over Nate for quite some time. "I'm sorry."

Serena shook her head, tears trickling down her face and onto his pillow. "I just feel so lonely. It feels like all I have is you."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." He murmured, playing with his light blue bedsheets.

"Sorry, I just..I don't know. Thank you so much for being here, Dan. I don't know what I would do if we weren't friends."

"Yeah, friends." He echoed, getting up from the bed. "I guess I should let you take a nap or something. Its been a long day for you and it looks like you need some rest."

"Tuck me in?" She chuckled, wiping the tears from her face.

"Absolutely. Would you like a bedtime story too?" Dan laughed, lifting the comforter up and covering her with it. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against her forehead. "Good night."

"You're not staying?" She murmured, sound lost. Confused.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Please?"

Exhaling, he sat back on the bed. "Okay, I'm here."

She rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm and pulling him so that he was curled up next to her. "There." She sighed contentedly, her hot breath tickling his neck. Dan relaxed, wishing that this moment would last forever and at the same time regretting it. She was vulnerable, incoherent. She couldn't think straight at the time and he was taking advantage of her.

"You smell really good." She mumbled sleepily, grasping his shirt tightly. So much for leaving.

"You smell good too." He murmured gently. But by now her eyes had already closed and she was sleeping in the most adorable way.

--


End file.
